kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.224.186-20130721140130
First day of school Wake up, Dad! Come on! shouts Nemo, a clownfish who lives on a coral reef. Nemo cannot wait to start school---but his father, Marlin, is afraid to let him go. When Nemo was just an egg, he lost his mother and all his brothers and sisters to a barracuda attack. Nemo was saved, but one of his fins was hurt, so Nemo is not a very good swimmer. Marlin reminds Nemo that the ocean is not safe. At school, Nemo's friends climb aboard their teacher, Mr. Ray. When Nemo does, Marlin whispers to Mr. Ray, He has a weak fin, so keep an eye on him. After they leave, Marlin finds out that the class is going to the Drop-off. That's deep water! Marlin shouts. As fast as he can, he swims after Nemo. At the Drop-off, Nemo and his friends look out at the deep ocean and see a boat. They dare each other to touch it. Sheldon sneezes himself over the edge. Pearl jumps out on a dare. Tad goes next and farther than Sheldon or Pearl. Then Tad challenges Nemo. Uh---my dad says it's not safe, says Nemo nervously. Then Marlin shows up. You know you can't swim well! I can swim fine, Dad! says Nemo. When Mr. Ray comes over and asks Marlin what is wrong, Nemo swims out to the boat! He touches it and turns to go back---but a diver swims up behind him! Daddy! Help me! Nemo cries. The diver scoops Nemo up and climbs into a boat. It speeds away. Marlin swims after the boat but cannot keep up. Have you seen a boat? he asks the other fish. I've seen a boat! says Dory, a forgetful blue tang. Marlin and Dory search for the boat. Dory keeps forgetting what they are doing. Confused, Marlin swims away from Dory but runs into a shark! Bruce the shark asks Marlin and Dory to come to a party. He takes them into a sunken submarine. The party is really a meeting to help sharks learn that fish are friends, not food. During the meeting, Marlin sees the mask that belongs to the diver who took Nemo. There is writing on it! Marlin swims for the mask, but Dory grabs it and it hits her nose. The smell of Dory's blood makes Bruce hungry---for fish! Marlin and Dory escape. But Bruce bites into a torpedo, spits it out, and BOOM! The mask falls into the deep dark ocean. But Marlin and Dory manage to find it. Dory reads the mask. It says, P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney. At 42 Wallaby Way, Nemo is in a dentist office fish tank! He meets the other fish. Then Nigel the pelican flies in, but the dentist shoos him away, knocking over a picture. This is my niece, Darla, the dentist says to Nemo. You're her birthday present. She's going to pick you up on Friday! Scared, Nemo swims away and gets stuck in the tank's filter. Help me! he cries. Gill, who also has a weak fin, tells Nemo he can get out himself---and he does! Later that night, the tank fish tell Nemo that he can join their club if he will swim through the Ring of Fire. Nemo closes his eyes and swims through. Gill has a plan to help Nemo and the other fish escape. Nemo, the smallest fish, will wedge a pebble in the filter. The tank will get dirty. The dentist will put the fish into bags while he cleans the tank. Then the fish will roll the bags out the window and into the harbor. Out in the ocean, Dory remembers something: the address on the mask! She says it over and over again. Marlin tells Dory he will find Nemo faster if he looks alone. Dory is sad. A school of moonfish try to cheer Dory with a guessing game. They make swordfish, octopus, and clownfish shapes and Dory guesses what they are! The moonfish do not help Marlin. Marlin gets angry. No fish will help me find Nemo! But Dory helps him. She asks the moonfish how to get to Sydney. They point Dory in the right direction. As Marlin swims away, the moonfish also tell Dory, Remember, swim through the trench---not over it! At the trench, Dory tells Marlin to swim through it. But Marlin wants to go over it, and they end up in a jellyfish forest! Dory gets stung, and when Marlin tries to help her, he gets stung, too. Dory, stay awake! shouts Marlin. But Marlin and Dory both fall asleep as a giant shadow looms over them. When Marlin wakes, he is riding on the shell of Crush the sea turtle. He was the shadow! Dory is playing with little turtles as they all ride the East Australian Current. Where are you going? asks Crush's son. Marlin tells the story of how he lost Nemo, and he and Dory are looking for him. The turtles tell the story to some fish, who tell some dolphins, who tell some seabirds. The news reaches Nigel, who is being pestered by some seagulls. Meanwhile, Gill and Nemo put the escape plan into action. Nemo tries to put a pebble in the filter, but it pops out and he almost gets stuck. They abort the plan. Later Nigel flies in. Nemo, your dad has been battling sharks and jellyfish to find you! He's on his way! he says. Nemo decides to try jamming the filter again. And this time, the pebble stays put! The next day, the dentist sees the dirty tank. I had better clean it before Darla gets here. In the ocean, Crush tells Marlin and Dory that Sydney is nearby. They exit the current into some murky water. Dory asks what she thinks is a fish for directions. It turns out to be a whale, who swallows them! I speak whale, says Dory to Marlin. Dory talks to the whale. The whale talks back. It's time to let go, says Dory, as they hang onto the whale's tongue. How do you know something bad isn't going to happen? Marlin asks Dory anxiously. You just have to have a little faith, Dory answers. They let go and the whale shoots them out of his blowhole! And right into Sydney Harbor! Now all we have to do is find the boat that took Nemo, says Marlin. Sydney Harbor is full of hundreds of boats. Marlin and Dory search all night and into the morning, until a pelican scoops them out of the water! That Friday morning, the fish at 42 Wallaby Way wake up to a clean tank. The dentist installed a fancy new filter, stopping their escape plan. The dentist tries to catch Nemo in a net. The tank fish swim down into the net to stop the dentist! Instead, the dentist puts Nemo in a plastic bag. Roll, Nemo! the tank fish shout. Nemo rolls the bag to the open window. But the dentist puts the bag on a tray. When Darla arrives, Nemo pretends to turn belly up. Then Nigel flies in the window with Dory and Marlin in his mouth! He saved the two fish from some hungry seagulls at the pier and brought them to Nemo. Marlin sees Nemo and his heart breaks. While the dentist pushes Nigel, Dory, and Marlin out the window, Nemo's bag breaks. He lands on a dental mirror. Gill launches out of the tank and lands on the other end of the mirror. Nemo flies into the spit sink! Nigel flies Marlin and Dory back to Sydney Harbor. Sad, Marlin says goodbye to Dory and swims away. He thinks he will be better off alone. Meanwhile, Nemo goes down the drain, out a water treatment pipe, and into the harbor. Nemo finds Dory. I think I lost somebody, she says. Me, too, answers Nemo. Let's look together. Suddenly, Dory remembers Nemo. Nemo! You're alive! Together, Dory and Nemo find Marlin. But just then, a fishing net catches Dory and a school of grouper fish! Nemo remembers how the tank fish tried to save him. He swims into the net. Dad, I can do this! says Nemo. You're right, says Marlin. I know you can. Nemo rallies the fish to swim down and break the net. Father and son are together at last! Marlin, Nemo, and Dory return to the reef to live happily among the other fish---even the sharks!